Super Mark Evans Kart
Super Mark Evans Kart is a Mario Kart-themed game, but features Mark Evans instead of Mario. Each character has a standard kart and 2 special karts (one is initial, one is unlockable). Playable Characters The Heroes * Mark Evans (Dark Teal/Orange Kart) * Luigi (Dark Green/Dark Blue Kart) The Scientists * Dr. Bowsorition (Red/Black Kart) * Professor Cyborg (Black/Gray Kart) The Mechas * Wyvern the Dragon (Silver/Black Kart) * Mecha-Mark (Titanium Metal/Silver Kart) The Smalls * Ken Chicken (White/Red Kart) * Heavy Koopa (Yellow/Lime Green Kart) Character Bio Mark Evans No one can burn to the great race along with Mark Evans, who runs to win the whole race! Luigi Mario's brother now teams up with Mark Evans. He's very cowardly, but somewhat helps everybody. Bowsorition Cyborg Clawfingers Wyvern the Dragon Mecha-Mark Ken Chicken Heavy Koopa Race Tracks Mushroom Cup * Koopa Troopa Cove * Egyptian Derby * Palace Ruins * Twisted Stadium Flower Cup * Mark Evans's Circuit * Slide Colosseum * Blizzard Beach * Coin Canyon Star Cup * Luigi Circuit * Indigo Island * Oil Drift * Heavy's Airport Special Cup * Blue Palm Gardens * Champions Stadium * Bowsorition's Labs * Rainbow Road Ultimate Cup * Koopa Camping * Creepy Circuit * Dragon Mines * Cyborg's Labs Special Karts Mark Evans * Thunderkart - Thunderkart is a bright blue and white sports car with two yellow stripes on the sides, a small bright blue spoiler, orange lights on the fronts and a silver thunder logo. The tires are standard black rubber tires similar to Mario Kart 8's. * Storm Speedster - Storm Speedster is a sports car that has the style of Ultimate Eleven's field player uniform. It's yellow with bright blue thunderbolts on the sides, a bright blue thunder logo on the front and yellow "spikes" with rockets attached to the sides. The tires are black rubber tires with a nut attached to it. Luigi * Green Guster - Green Guster is a dark green kart with some sparks of electricity on the sides and back, and a Bill Blaster to the front. The emblem is located on the back. The tires are similar to Mario Kart 8's standard rubber tires, but they are green and white. * Scaredy Car - Scaredy Car is resembling Poltergust 4000 from Mario Kart DS, but is uprgaded. The vacuum is now titanium metallic, with some transparent sections with sparks of electricity that speed up the kart. The tires are similar to Mario Kart 8's monster tires. Items/Weapons God Hand Allows the player to summon a God Hand. Depending what character it is, the color of God Hand is different. The heroes' hand is yellowish orange, the scientists' hand is red, the mechas' hand is purple, and the smalls' hand is blue. Collecting more coins will make God Hand stronger. Trivia * Some statues resembling members of Lightning Best Eleven from Return of the Best Eleven in their jackets appear in Mark Evans's Circuit. ** Destructed statues appear in both Egyptian Derby and Oil Drift.